CrossWorld
by TyrantFlame
Summary: Sora discovered an odd card called ‘CrossWorld’ and accidentally used it in a fight with a few Heartless. When he realizes what he just did, chaos ensues. Is there time to reverse everything to the way it was?
1. Chapter 1

Cross-World

-ACK!-

Summary: Sora discovered an odd card called 'Cross-World' and accidentally used it in a fight with a few Heartless. When he realizes what he just did, chaos ensues... Is there time to reverse everything to the way it was?

Hoyo! My first try on a Kingdom Hearts fic. :) I got the title from... The back of my head. :P This was originally supposed to be in a crossover section, but I decided to make it focus on Kingdom Hearts.

Anyway, you've read the summary, so let's start reading!

Please read and review... try not to flame. It's not nice. :) Constructive critics (at least that's what I think it's called) are alright, I guess.)

Author's note: I don't own a PS2. I only own a GBA so don't mind if the characters are OOC. O.O

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up in a very unfamiliar place. Sitting up, he saw that the place looked a lot like... A morning version of Traverse Town. And a morning version of Traverse Town was VERY odd. Did I forget to mention that a morning version of Traverse Town was also very, VERY **WRONG? **It was always night at Traverse Town! Well, at least whenever he visited...

How did he get here again? Oh yeah. That card he used. What was it called again...? Reverse/Rebirth? Who'd come up with such a weird card anyway? Something tapped the teenager on the shoulder and he nearly jumped ten feet into the air.

"Sora, I'm not a ghost. Calm down!" the said Keyblade Master turned around to face a red-headed girl with deep violet eyes and Asian-like features. Her hair color was a shade brighter than Axel's and even when tied in a ponytail, reached all the way down to her thighs. She was sitting behind him, clad in a faded green shirt that went down to her thighs, a pair of equally faded blue jeans, black sneakers and a rib-length denim jacket that was buttoned only half-way up. What was disturbing was the fact that she knew him and he didn't know her at all!

"Who are you?"

She held out a hand, "Katea TyrantFlame. Friends call me Kat," Sora shook her hand uncertainly and both of them stood up shortly after that.

"Uh... Katea, right? Would you mind telling me how you know me?" the girl's reply was simple. She pulled out a small, hand-held gadget from her pocket and said,

"It's complicated. Almost every teenager or kid in this world knows you. At least if they play what I've played."

"Uhm... Okay. Mind telling where I am, then?"

Katea turned around, giving her back to the teenager and looked around, "We're in... The Silent Hill sector," she said as-a-matter-of-factly, pulling out a lollipop from her other pocket. Surely enough, even in the day, the fog gave the town a spooky feel. There wasn't a person in sight and something didn't feel right there.

Sora pulled out his Keyblade, "...Where?"

"Silent Hill sector. Just stay put and follow me if you don't want to die. You're in the wrong world, so if you die, that'll alter your world greatly. It's all thanks to that glitch you've picked up," Katea proceeded to take out a palm-top computer and typed something into it. A beam of light shot out from the gadget and formed a shotgun out of thin air. She grabbed it and started heading north.

"Come on, I came here through a portal. We've got half an hour and that's more than enough time to get back to headquarters. I'll try and fill you in on the way," Sora followed the odd red-head and as the went, asked,

"You said if I die, it'll alter my world greatly. What did you mean?"

Katea shrugged, "I meant what I said. You can travel from Neverland to the Hundred-Acre Woods as if it's nothing, but those places are linked to where you came from. Just see this as that situation, just on a purely enormous basis. One world doesn't exactly lead to the same location every time you enter a portal. Just hopefully we can straighten the 'Anime/Manga' dimensions soon before all those worlds collide into one another."

Sora didn't understand. The blank look on his face made Katea want to pull her hair out strand by strand, "Argh, I can't explain properly, okay? Whether you understand or otherwise, I'll leave the explanations to later! Right now, we need to find an exit!"

"But you said one world doesn't lead to another. How are we supposed to know if we'll reach your 'headquarters'?"

Katea rolled her eyes skywards, "You don't! Just to make this easy on you, when we enter the portal, imagine a place you've been to. Destiny Islands, perhaps? That'll make things simpler, though we may never reach the said place," A weird-looking dog barked and ran up to them, fangs bared, ready to bite. Before Sora could swing his Keyblade at it, Katea cocked her shotgun and shot it's head off.

"No time to stop and look! Move it! The portal's gonna rendezvous with me in half an hour, near a school! I'm taking a shortcut so we can get there faster," Katea pulled Sora with her and just as she said, they were in the school grounds not too long after that.

Sora panted for breath, as Katea was. They've encountered so many weird and grotesque creatures on the way there and Sora was actually thinking that fighting Heartless and Nobodies were a lot more comforting that facing off against these weird monsters! For one thing, they don't die very easily and magic just doesn't work in that world!

A ringing sound caught their attentions and everything in the area, excluding them, suddenly froze, as if time had stopped. Sora looked up and saw a huge wolf, comprised of flames, lunging towards them with its fangs bared. He had half a mind to evade, but Katea's tight grip around his wrist prevented him from doing so.

The wolf's jaws snapped shut and when Sora opened his eyes again, he found himself in a small office. Katea was standing right next to him and for some reason, Sora didn't remember crouching down on the floor.

"Welcome to headquarters," Katea said cheerily, the shotgun that she held earlier on now nowhere in sight.

Sora blinked, "Wh-what the heck just happened?"

His companion sat at her desk, "Well, out portal just picked us up. Every author and authoress in this world has their own personal portal. Mine comes in the form of a flame wolf."

"Wait. Author? Authoress? You people write stories?"

Katea nodded, "This is a special dimension many young and old writers can enter merely with their imagination. It's a world based off pure imagination and we can change whatever we want. All we have to do is imagine. This dimension is fondly known as by the residents around here. The sudden occurrence where you used the glitch in your world wasn't anticipated at all and it altered the links that separated the other worlds that rules over."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, trying to absorb all this, "Okay... So are you saying that my using the 'Cross-World' card I found caused all this?"

The red-head nodded, "Right. Now, everyone's trying their best to restore the worlds and dimensions to the way they were. We'll need all the help we can get and I just got lucky that I found you, the key to the dimension called 'Kingdom Hearts'."

"...I'm not sure if I get all this but am I supposed to do something?"

Katea leant back in her chair and thought for a moment, "Well, one thing's for sure, if we put you back into the correct dimension by yourself, that's like locking yourself inside your own house with the other residents stuck outside. You see, you're the last piece of the puzzle in your world. Before we can return you to your place, we need you to return the others first. Then we can put you where you belong."

"So, can't you locate everyone else like you located me?"

"As I said, I only got lucky. When 'Cross-World' was activated, everyone got scattered into different dimensions ourselves. I so happened to be there when you woke up. My flame wolf rendezvousing with me was an emergency measure and it's programmed to be that way, just so you know. Sorry to disappoint, but no, I can't locate everyone. We have to do things manually."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

Katea shrugged, "Look around, ask around for clues. There's a huge chance that we'll be checking each and every world for your friends," she switched on her laptop and started running a scan of the current dimensions she's been through, "So far, I can't find anyone you know anywhere... Hey wait. I think I got someone."

"Who?" Sora looked over her shoulder at the screen and saw a huge map with dots of different colors scattered all over it. In the room they were in, there were only two. Sora's dot was a bright blue and Katea's was a plain white. Another bright blue dot was right across of Katea's office.

The girl smiled and fished her cell phone out of her pocket. She punched a number in and waited, "...Oh, hi. Wind of Dancing Flames, right? Anyway, have you got a minute? We've got a person from the same world each. Okay. Alright, see ya," with that, she hung up and stood up.

"Let's go Sora," she called, walking towards her door.

"Go where?"

Katea smiled, "We're going to meet someone from your world of course. I'm not sure who it is, but we'll just go and see."

Sora shrugged and merely tagged along. This world was weird as it was, what with the residents having such weird gadgets and appearances. Sora just hoped things weren't going to get any wackier.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for the first chapter. I don't intend to make them very long. :P Anyway, more to come and yes, authors and authoresses who read, review and PM me may have a chance of showing up. Just post up your details (namely your names, attire and 'portal' appearances plus your personalities) and we'll see if I can squish you in.

Sora embarks on a half-solo trip in the second chapter and bad news comes in. The 'Game' dimension have already started colliding with the 'Anime/Manga' dimension! More worlds to explore, more people to meet and it gets harder for Sora to find each character from his world!

Read, review and submit your characters if you want to help Sora go back to his world! (Requests for whom you want to return to the world will also be taken into consideration)

P/S: Sora will also be helping characters from other Anime/Manga and games return to their respective worlds. I don't watch EVERY anime and play EVERY game, so if you've got requests, PM me, I'll see what I can do. Love you all, whoever may be reading. :)

Ciao! See you in the second chapter!


	2. IMPORTANTE!

_**IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**_

To all my readers, I'm very sorry to disappoint but from the day this message is posted up until the END OF THE YEAR, I will not be able to update as I have to study without interference.

So till the end of the year, do not bother searching for chapter 20. I have my O level exams to attend to. Don't worry, even with my laptop with my mom, I'm writing the ideas down manually...

There we go. That's all I have to say so if you have any complaints, I won't be around to see it unless you all decide to gang up on me and send me 100 over e-mails saying that I'm cruel to you all... O.O;;

This message will be replaced by chapter 20 once I have regained access to my laptop. During the time this message was written, I am doing it when my mother is sleeping and if she knows, this laptop will be thrown out of the second floor window. O.O

You won't want that, would you?

See you all at the end of the year and please don't give up on me:)

Your loyal friend,

TyrantFlame

P/S: This time, I can't upload secretly.

P/S2: Don't bother leaving a complaint on the review board. Just send me a PM. :P


End file.
